Conventionally, among seat apparatuses to be mounted on vehicles such as automobiles, there is known a seat apparatus which reduces the load a driver feels by moving the side support frames provided with the seat apparatus according to the cornering and holding the driver to the seat apparatus in order to ensure safety in controlling when the vehicle performs cornering (for example, see patent document 1).